Garfield's Wilderness Adventure
by Ellis97
Summary: In this story, Garfield reluctantly goes camping with Jon, Odie, and Lyman in the woods, where Garfield must learn to adapt into his primal nature, forage for food, and face off against a honey-mad bear. Also, Orson and Grunty have finally made it to the big city, and are getting a whole new view of the world, but also run into some chaos.
1. Time for Another Trip

**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for another adventure with Garfield, everyone's favorite lasagna-loving cat, and it looks like he's going on a vacation in today's story. Let's see where he is going!**

* * *

Our story of course, opens on a boring morning at Garfield's house, where we see our favorite cat walking gloomily to his equally gloomy owner, Jon Arbuckle.

"Morning Garfield." Jon deadpanned.

Garfield tapped on Jon's shoulder. "Morning Jon."

"You know Garfield, all the color has drained out of our lives." said Jon. "There's nothing to do around town, we've done everything we can possibly think of, and there's nothing left for me to think of."

"I wish I could tell you that." Garfield rolled his eyes.

"That's it!" said Jon. "Time to take a stand! Garfield! We are going on vacation!"

Garfield smiled. "Oh boy! Now the color is coming back!"

Garfield ran to the closet and started to pack his bags for an exciting time for rest and relaxation.

"Oh my God!" he thought. "An actual vacation! It's been quite a while since I've been on one. I wonder where we'll go this time? Maybe Hawaii, Mexico, or Italy..."

* * *

 **GARFIELD'S HAWAIIAN FANTASY**

Garfield was on a Hawaiian island, where he was playing a ukulele and relaxing on the white, sandy beach.

"This is the life..." he thought. "Just relaxing on a white, sandy beach, and playing this ukulele."

Just then, the ground started to rumble and it shook Garfield like crazy.

"So much for that." he rolled his eyes.

Just then, Arlene in a Hawaiian hula attire came running towards the fat tabby, looking scared and desperate.

"Help! Help!" she grabbed Garfield. "The volcano is about to erupt, and my father's village is in danger. Please Garfield, you must help us!"

"Your father's village?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Arlene nodded her head. "He will allow you my hand in carriage, if you stop the volcano's molten lava from destroying us all."

Garfield smirked. "Look baby cakes, you may be cute, but you're not cute enough for me to risk my life."

* * *

 **GARFIELD'S MEXICAN FANTASY**

Garfield was in a Mexican village, where he was wearing a sombrero and he saw a young senorita cat.

"A fair senorita." he thought. "I must attempt to impress her by doing a Mexican hat dance."

Garfield then started dancing on the sombreo that was right in front of the senorita, and smashed it to the ground.

"So, would the fair senorita like to go out with me?" Garfield made a suggestive look at the senorita.

"Oh I would love nothing more, but I'm afraid my boyfriend won't approve." the senorita smirked.

Garfield gulped. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," the senorita nodded. "And he's pretty angry that you smashed his sombrero...and very jealous that you tried to flirt with me."

Just then, a big, strong, bulky, and angry looking cat came stomping and growling right at Garfield.

Garfield grinned. "Hola?"

The big cat then started pounding Garfield for flirting with his girl.

* * *

 **GARFIELD'S ITALIAN FANTASY**

Garfield was rowing a fair contesa cat on a gondola, while meowing a romantic song to her.

"Where to now my fair contesa?" he looked at the girl cat.

"How about to my place for some lasagna?" the contesa batted her eyelashes.

Garfield gasped. "Lasagna?! Now we're talking baby!"

Garfield dove right into the river and started to swim right to the tasty lasagna, leaving the senorita behind on the gondola.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE REALITY!**

"...yeah, those are the places we really need to go to!" Garfield thought. "Cause wherever we're going is gonna be fun! Cause it's not gonna be here!"

Garfield then walked to Jon with some swimming gear, ready to hear what Jon had to say about the vacation.

"Don't keep me in suspense fella!" he smiled right at his owner. "Tell me where we're going! Italy? Rio? Or how about a Carnival Cruise?"

"I hope you're ready to hear where we are going Garfield, because we are going camping in the woods!" said Jon.

Garfield's face then became gloomy and deadpan. "I'll try to contain myself. Whoo hoo..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Garfield is off on another fantastic adventure with Jon, Odie, and Lyman, but not the kind of adventure that he is dying for. While the gang is getting ready for their camping trip, let's check back with Orson and see if he and Grunty have made it to the big city.**


	2. Orson in the Big City

As you may remember last time, Orson and Grunty escaped the slaughterhouse and were on their way to the big city, but then got lost. Eventually, they found the city and found themselves surrounded by buildings and so much people.

"Wow Grunty, this sure is a big place." said Orson. "So many places, and so many buildings."

"It's even better than I ever imagined, Orson." said Grunty.

"So what do we do now, Grunty?" Orson asked his traveling companion.

"It's the beginning of our new lives, Orson...in the big city!" Grunty replied. "Let's go!"

Orson and Grunty walked to a megastore and found themselves in the clothing section of the place.

"So what are we doing here, Grunty?" asked Orson.

Grunty cleared his throat. "Step one of life in the big city: Change your appearance! We're going to dress up as city folk in order to fit in, and learn to adjust."

"Good idea, Grunty." said Orson. "I've always wanted to figure out what it would be like to wear clothes."

Orson then tried out a variety of different outfits. First, he tried a cowboy outfit, but Grunty didn't like it. Then, he tried out a greaser outfit, but Grunty didn't like it either. For a third time, Orson wore a flamenco outfit, but that did not fly either. Next, Orson wore a sailor suit, but that didn't work out either. Then, he wore a rapper outfit, but that didn't work either. Then, he wore a ballerina outfit, but that just made Grunty laugh his head off. Finally, Orson put on a green basketball jersey with an "8" on it, along with some husky jeans and red sneakers, which Grunty approved of.

"Now we're getting somewhere, baby!" Grunty gave a thumbs up. "I'm gonna get me an outfit as well."

Grunty then picked out a similar outfit, but the jersey was purple and had a "9" on it.

"Wow, great minds think alike." Orson remarked. "Come on, let's get these to the checkout."

Orson and Grunty paid for their outfits, and walked right outside to continue their journey throughout the city.

"Boy Grunty, there sure are a lot of buildings in the city..." Orson beamed at his view. "Now what do we do?"

"Step two of life in the big city: Try some authentic, diverse cuisine!" Grunty replied. "In the big city, they got the best food ever! Cuisine from all over the planet! Italian, French, Korean, Ethiopian, African, Indian, you name it! You want it, they got it!"

"Sounds delicious." Orson slurped. "I want to eat them all!"

"Now you're talking like a pig." Grunty winked slyly. "Come on, Ors! Let's feast!"

Orson and Grunty went all over the city, chowing down on all of the tasty food that they could think of (as long as none of it had pork). Soon enough, they got full and sat down on a bench in the local park.

"Boy, that was the best food I've ever had that doesn't grow out of the ground or a tree or even thrown into a trough." Orson said as he patted his stomach.

"I'll bet it was." said Grunty. "Step 3 of life in the big city is to mingle with the locals."

"Gee Grunty, usually I like to lie down and read books after I eat." said Orson. "Maybe we can visit the library and see the books they've got."

"Okay, I guess we can skip step three for now." said Grunty. "To the library..."

Orson and Grunty went to the library and it was nothing like Orson had ever seen: It had so many books to choose from, so much more than the bookshelf from back home.

"I think I just died and went to Bookworm Heaven." Orson eyes widened. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my little piggy life."

"That's great Orson..." Grunty deadpanned.

Orson wasted no time in looking at all the books in the library. This was easily the best thing that had happened to him since he was banished from the farm.

"This is the greatest place I've been in since I arrived in the city, Grunty." Orson as he read another book. "I could really get used to this big city life."

"That's great, Orson." said Grunty. "Now let's go to 'Step 3' and mingle with the locals. We'll come back some other time."

"Okay..." sighed Orson.

Orson and Grunty left the library and went to the park, where they found some skateboarding possums and weasels doing neato tricks.

"Wowsers, look at them, Grunty." said Orson. "They must be real good at skateboarding."

"They're okay, I guess." said Grunty.

"I bet I could learn how to skateboard." said Orson.

The lead skateboarder's sensitive ears heard what Orson had said and skated right towards the country pig.

"You? Do tricks like me?" the leader smirked. "I highly doubt that, little pig."

"And just who are you?" asked Grunty.

"Bradley Johnson, president and founder of the Skate Furz." the possum introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Orson." Orson offered his hand.

"Uh...right..." said Bradley. "Listen Orson, we only accept the highly elite. Skate Furz are the best skaters in the city, we can't accept just a common swine to join. You might want to join somebody a little more your league."

"Our league?" asked Orson. "Like who?"

"They look like fun." Bradley pointed to some other skaters, which consisted of a squirrel, a raccoon, and a bunny, who were not having so much luck on learning to skate.

"Is that a joke?" asked Orson. "Please tell me that's a joke."

"Bradley doesn't joke, buster!" said one of the weasels in Bradley's crew. "You couldn't top us even if you tried!"

"Oh really?" asked Orson. "Well why don't me and that team challenge you to a skateboarding competition in a couple of days? Winner becomes king of the park!"

Bradley thought for a minute. "I cannot refuse a challenge, especially in front of my people. I accept!"

"Deal!" Orson shook Bradley's hand. "At 5pm in three days! This spot! On time!"

"So be it." Bradley nodded as he and his goons skated away.

"Orson are you crazy?!" Grunty asked his partner. "We can't challenge these guys! We don't know the first thing about skateboarding and we only have three days to prepare!"

"No worries Grunty." said Orson. "I'm gonna carry the whole team and we'll learn to skate in no time."

"I hope you know what you're talking about, especially since we just got here." said Grunty.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Orson has found himself in a jam again. Even when he's away from the farm, he can't seem to get a moment of normality. Well, he and Grunty are gonna have to train to skateboard to become the new freestyle kings if they want to make a good impression.**

 **While they are assembling their team, let's go back to see Garfield and his friends on their camping trip!**


	3. Welcome to the Woods

While Jon and Lyman were packing their bags for the trip, Garfield was lamenting over his unfortunate problem in his box bed.

"So we're going camping? It's not so bad." he thought. "Besides from the cold nights, insects, annoying noises at night, wiping yourself with a leaf, and the risks of predators attacking you, there's really nothing bad about it."

"You're gonna love camping, Garfield." said Jon. "It's just what every man...and cat needs to build some character!"

"Characters are for TV." Garfield rolled his eyes.

Jon picked up Garfield in his box and tossed him into the car with Odie.

"Garfield, I've made up my mind!" he said sternly to Garfield. "You are coming camping with us!"

"No! No! No!" Garfield shook his head. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life with Nermal than go into the Sucky Outdoors!"

After hours of driving, Garfield, Jon, Lyman, and Odie finally arrived at the campgrounds.

"Well here we are boys, Jellostone National Park!" said Jon. "A restful retreat!"

"If I wanted a restful retreat, I could've stayed in Vito's Pizzeria." Garfield thought.

The boys then arrived at their cabin to unpack their clothes and get ready for their first camping activity.

"This is so exciting, Lyman, we're actually in the wilderness." said Jon. "This is a great chance for us to learn to survive in a more primitive environment, enjoy the Great Outdoors, and study the local flora and fauna."

"Not to mention, we can see the local wildlife." Lyman added. "After all, I've been looking for some wildlife photos to take for the magazine, and the woods is a perfect place to do that."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go explore the woods!" Jon said with as much gusto.

Garfield lied down on the bed. "Wake me up when we get home."

"Come on, Garfield! Let's get down and dirty!" Jon said as he grabbed Garfield and headed out of the cabin to do some outdoor fun.

"If I wanted to get dirty, I'd tear up Mrs. Feeny's flower beds." Garfield rolled his eyes.

The guys walked around the woods, looking at all the amazing sights. Lyman took some photos of the woods, and Jon showed Garfield the wonders of the woods, much to the cat's displeasure.

"I'm telling you Garfield, nothing could amaze me more than the tranquility of nature." Jon smiled at the view.

Just then, some beautiful women came walking to the river, which left Jon in awe.

"Whoa mama!" he said. "See ya, Lyman! I'm gonna go check out the river!"

Holding Garfield in his arms, Jon followed the women to the river at breakneck speed.

"Okay Jon..." Lyman said, confused. "Come on Odie, let's continue taking some pictures."

"Ruff!" Odie barked as he followed his master.

Meanwhile, Jon and Garfield caught up with the women to the river, where a bulky guy was waiting for them.

"Hmmm. I wonder what's going on?" wondered Jon.

"Listen, we have had a lot of lunches mysteriously vanishing these past few weeks and our park rangers haven't been lucky in tracking down the thief." said the man.

Jon turned to Garfield with a suspicious glare.

"Don't look at me, I just got here." Garfield shrugged, then reached into his backpack. "And of course, if I haven't eaten in an hour, it's sure as heck an emergency."

Garfield then took out a large hoagie and started to eat it.

"Okay, now we need to start the investigation." said the ranger. "Everybody find yourself a partner to hang onto."

"Well ladies, I'm all open." Jon said as he made a macho pose.

Unfortunately (and predictably), the women walked right past Jon and went to cling onto the hunky ranger.

Jon sighed. "Some guys have it, and some guys don't."

"And unfortunately, Jon is one of those guys." Garfield thought.

Jon and Garfield joined the ranger and the girls on the raft, and started to go down the river to find out what happened to the missing picnic lunches.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, looks like the guys are off on their own expeditions; Jon and Garfield are going to check out some fine ladies, while Lyman and Odie are going off on an expedition of their own. But for now, let's get back to the barnyard and see how Lanolin and the kids are handling trying to get rid of Robert until the guys come back! Let's go!**


End file.
